universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Erron Black
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Stand Off Black stands his ground. For 5 seconds, you can do a series of the set various shoot with your revolvers, with equal damage, but different direction. Quick Shot Pressing Right/Left in the direction you’re facing, Black draw his revolvers forward as he shoots the opponents twice. Spin Shot Pressing Left/Right in the direction you’re facing, Black draw his revolvers as he shoots the opponents with a dash side backward. Money Shot Pressing Up, Black flips a coin into the air as he fires a shot at it, where the coin ricocheting the bullet into a nearby opponent. Long Shot Pressing Down, Black drops to his knees as he draws his rifle, where he shoots the opponents. If you hold down, you will perform the Sniper Shot, where you can control the aim. Low Shot Pressing A, Black draws his revolvers as he shoots the ground, before shooting forward onto the opponents. Swing Shot Pressing B, Black draws his rifle as he smacks it onto a nearby opponent, launch them away. Side B - Sand Grenade Black rolls a sand grenade on the ground. When the sand grenade explodes by any means, it causes damage to any nearby opponents. The explode itself also have a chance of stunning the opponents because of the sands effect. Sand Shot If you press Side B under the Stand Off Rule, Black’ll throw the grenade forward and shoot it once you press B or if it reaches the opponents. In this way, the grenade did more damage, but lose the stun factor. Up B - Sand Gust Black smash the sand grenade downward in the ground, launch himself upward. The grenade itself did damage to any opponents with an upward launch forward, but have a poor range of recovery. Down B - Caltrops Black throw out several caltrops onto the ground. The Caltrops are used for traps that can easily damage any opponents that step on them. They can also be used to slow down any opponents, as dashing on the caltrops will cause even more damage. The Caltrops can only be deployed once on the stage and last 30 seconds before reused. Sand Toss If the Caltrops are already used, Black will just fling sand. The Sand is flinging into a resizing arc, as it does little damage, but also stunned the opponents for a brief amount of time. Final Smash - Trick Shot Erron Black throws a grenade at the ground. If the opponents are caught in the blow, Black fire a bullet with the opponent's name as it causes massive damage to the trapped opponents with great knockback effort. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Badass Category:Gunholders Category:Hat Wearer Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Adult Category:Human Category:Cowboy Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate